lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1735
Report #1735 Skillset: Geomancy Skill: Poison Org: Magnagora Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Poison is a little special in that when it ticks, it spawns a poison cloud. This is both a bad and good thing; clouds have their own timer and they can be gusted away until the poison tic brings them back effectively denying it's added effect of hunger attrition(which may be the last source for this type of attrition). The aim of this report is to remove the hunger attrition to add something appropriate to the theme of the geomancer's meld in terms of affliction or simple replacement in damage. 3 R: 9 Solution #1: Remove the hunger attrition. Change poison clouds to do a nominal amount of poison damage each time they tick, roughly 500 damage. R: 1 Solution #2: Remove the hunger attrition. Geo poison clouds afflict with vomiting. 3 R: 9 Solution #3: Remove the hunger attrition. Change poison clouds to afflict out of a table of plague affs (rigormortis, scabies, pox, dysentery, or epilepsy) as well as 250 damage on the tic. Player Comments: ---on 7/9 @ 18:51 sets as pending ---on 7/9 @ 20:26 writes: Hunger attrition needs to go, but I am against replacing it with anything. Hunger attrition is effectively a newb check. Anyone can counter it with a stock of platters, so if we are talking about top-tier pvp, with people being properly prepared for everything, hunger attrition currently does nothing. Poison cloud also already does a bit of damage. Any buff to this would be an overall buff to the geomeld kit, which has no need for such a buff imo. ---on 7/11 @ 18:02 writes: Supported removal of hunger and a replacement put in its place. I prefer the sound of option 2 but all three are acceptable. Replacing an attrition tactic with an affliction or damage route sounds logical as its basically what we've done with every other attrition mechanic. Would very much prefer any damage to be a base+% though. Fixed numbers causes odd issues in the long run I think. ---on 7/11 @ 18:04 writes: To reply to Falaerons perceptions on existing damage. On testing hunger cloud was doing 90 health damage to me with my health being 10300. ---on 7/11 @ 21:35 writes: Geomeld already has rockslide which does around 14.5% of my max health. That's around 1800 damage. It doesn't need more of it. ---on 7/12 @ 16:57 writes: Lets keep in mind that Poison in itself is a demesne-wide ability otherwise blocked by a protection scroll. The idea behind this report is to simulate the hunger attrition damage that comes from it in some form. Vomiting could make up for it since it is the closest to that sort of attrition minus the unconsciousness, which is the reasoning behind its inclusion at least as well as the damage in the other solutions. ---on 7/13 @ 00:04 writes: I have to agree with Falaeron in that a Geomeld does not need any more damage and is one of the highest damaging demesne out there. Sol.2 is fine, or sol.3 without the damage. ---on 7/14 @ 01:28 writes: I agree with Auriella that a Geomeld is not hurting for damage. As written I can only support sol 2 but I agree that sol 3 without the damage would work as well. ---on 7/14 @ 19:57 writes: I have to re-iterate that another dust aff will still be a huge buff to a meld that doesn't need it. They currently already have a 1s stun and give sickness + blindness on top of the damage we already discussed. With a third dust aff, every 10s the geomeld will stun for 1s, then require 4.5s of dust balance to cure out of. I feel like these details are important enough that they should have been disclosed earlier. ---on 7/16 @ 22:58 writes: I think it also should be brought up again that the poison cloud itself is gustable, easily preventable on top of protection scroll usage. This limits the effectiveness of the poison cloud if someone takes the time to deal with it before the timer actually tics. The prior afflictions listed(blindness and sickening) are otherwise the same in prevention if they remember to use protection. ---on 7/16 @ 23:16 writes: The poison cloud returns every 10 seconds, so gust isn't actually a viable counter. Protection is also something that a mage should be able to keep down on one target indefinitely, plus it uses the scroll balance which increases the vital pressure. If we were to discount effects blocked by protection across every meld, then by your logic every meld should be buffed significantly. ---on 7/18 @ 09:53 writes: I like #2 best. ---on 7/18 @ 18:37 writes: Yes on review the extra damage is unneeded. Solution two works best. ---on 7/19 @ 22:13 writes: Geo meld does not need more damage. Not really a fan of giving a dust affliction to an already damaging and disrupting demesne. Solution two works best out of those available. Would rather see dysentery over vomiting. ---on 7/23 @ 00:26 writes: I'd prefer vomiting over dysentery for the sake of dysentery being a more hindering affliction. ---on 7/23 @ 09:46 writes: Solution 2 if you must replace it, otherwise just remove the attrition. ---on 7/29 @ 23:27 writes: Agree with problem statement, and agree additional damage is not the answer. Vomiting certainly seems right thematically, I think it is a good place to start. I do think the argument that gust is a counter is weak when it recurs so frequently.